senhora
by laurissa21
Summary: Essa é uma adaptaçao do livro senhora de Jose de Alencar Isabella é uma jovem que apos receber a herança de seu avo fara de tudo para ter e se vingar de Edward Cullen um jovem da sociedade ... o que a nova Senhora fara ?... eu sei a sinopse é horrivel mais a historia é legal ...
1. O preço

Senhora

Primeira parte

Capitulo 1 – O Preço

Há anos raiou no céu de Chicago uma nova estrela.

Desde o momento de sua ascensão ninguém lhe disputou o cetro; foi proclamada a rainha dos salões.

Tornou-se deusa dos bailes; a musa dos poetas e o ídolo dos noivos em disponibilidade.

Era rica e famosa.

Duas opulências, que se realçavam como a flor em vaso de alabastro; dois esplendores que se refletem, como o raio de sol no prisma do diamante.

Quem não se recorda de Isabella Swan, que atravessou o firmamento da corte como brilhante meteoro, e apagou-se de repente no meio do deslumbramento que produzira seu fulgor?

Tinha ela dezoito anos quando apareceu a primeira vez na sociedade. Não a conheciam; e logo buscaram todos com avidez informações acerca da grande novidade do dia.

Dizia-se muita coisa que não repetirei agora, pois a seu tempo saberemos a verdade, sem os comentos malévolos de que usam vestí-la os noveleiros.

Isabella era órfã; tinha em sua companhia uma velha parenta, viúva, D. Sue Clearwater , que sempre a acompanhava na sociedade.

Mas essa parenta não passava de mãe de encomenda, para condescender com os escrúpulos da sociedade, que naquele tempo não tinha admitido ainda certa emancipação feminina.

Guardando com a viúva as deferências devidas à idade, a moça não declinava um instante do firme propósito de governar sua casa e dirigir suas ações como entendesse.

Constava também que Isabella tinha um tutor; mas essa entidade era desconhecida, a julgar pelo caráter da pupila, não devia exercer maior influência em sua vontade, do que a velha parenta.

A convicção geral era que o futuro da moça dependia exclusivamente de suas inclinações ou de seu capricho; e por isso todas as adorações se iam prostrar aos próprios pés do ídolo.

Assaltada por uma turba de pretendentes que a disputavam como o prêmio da vitória, Isabella, com a sagacidade admirável em sua idade, avaliou da situação difícil em que se achava, e os perigos que a ameaçavam.

Daí provinha talvez a expressão cheia de desdém e um certo ar provocador, que eriçavam a sua beleza aliás tão correta e cinzelada para a meiga e serena expansão d'alma.

Se o lindo semblante não se impregnasse constantemente, ainda nos momentos de cisma e distração, dessa tinta de sarcasmo, ninguém veria nela a verdadeira fisionomia de Isabella, e sim uma máscara de alguma profunda decepção.

Como acreditar que a natureza houvesse traçado linhas tão puras e límpidas daquele perfil para quebrar-lhes a harmonia com o riso de uma pungente ironia?

Os olhos grandes e rasgados, Deus não os aveludaria com a mais inefável ternura, se os destinasse para vibrar chispas de escárnio.

Para que a perfeição estatuária do talhe de sílfide, se em vez de arfar ao suave influxo do amor, ele devia ser agitado pelos assomos do desprezo?

Na sala, cercada de adoradores, no meio das esplêndidas reverberações de sua beleza,

Isabella bem longe de inebriar-se da adoração produzida por sua formosura, e do culto que lhe rendiam, ao contrário parecia unicamente possuída de uma indignação por essa turba vil e abjeta.

Não era um triunfo que ela julgasse digno de si, a torpe humilhação dessa gente ante a sua riqueza. Era um desafio, que lançava ao mundo; orgulhosa de esmagá-lo sob a planta, como um réptil venenoso.

E o mundo é assim feito; que foi o fulgor satânico da beleza dessa mulher a sua maior sedução. Na acerba veemência da alma revolta, pressentiam-se abismos de paixão; e entrevia-se que procelas de volúpia havia de ter o amor da virgem bacante.

Se o sinistro vislumbre se apagasse de súbito, deixando a formosa estátua na penumbra suave da candura e inocência, o anjo casto e puro que havia naquela, como há em todas as moças, talvez passasse despercebido pelo turbilhão.

As revoltas mais impetuosas de Isabella eram justamente contra a riqueza que lhe servia de trono, e sem a qual nunca por certo, apesar de suas prendas, receberia como rainha desdenhosa a vassalagem que lhe rendiam.

Por isso mesmo considerava ela o outro um vil metal que rebaixava os homens; e no íntimo sentia-se profundamente humilhada pensando que para toda essa gente que a cercava, ela, a sua pessoa, não merecia uma só das bajulações que tributavam a cada um de seus milhões de Dollars.

Nunca da pena de algum Chatterton desconhecido saíram mais cruciantes apóstrofes contra o dinheiro, do que vibrava muitas vezes o lábio perfumado dessa feiticeira menina, no seio de sua opulência.

Um traço basta para desenhá-la sob esta face.

Convencida de que todos os seus inúmeros apaixonados, sem exceção de um, a pretendiam unicamente pela riqueza, Isabella reagia contra essa afronta, aplicando a esses indivíduos o mesmo estalão.

Assim costumava ela indicar o merecimento relativo de cada um dos pretendentes, dando-lhes certo valor monetário. Em linguagem financeira, Isabella cotava os seus adoradores pelo preço que razoavelmente poderiam obter no mercado matrimonial.

Uma noite, no Cassino, a Angela weber , que fazia-se íntima com ela, e desejava ardentemente vê-la casada, dirigiu-lhe um gracejo acerca do Mike Newnton, rapaz elegante que chegara recentemente da Europa.

- É um moço muito distinto, respondeu Isabella sorrindo; vale bem como noivo cem mil; mas eu tenho dinheiro para pagar um marido de maior preço, Angela; não me contento com esse.

Riam-se todos destes ditos de Isabella e os lançavam à conta de gracinhas de moça espirituosa; porém a maior parte das senhoras, sobretudo aquelas que tinham filhas moças, não cansavam de criticar esses modos desenvoltos, impróprios de meninas bem educadas.

Os adoradores de Isabella sabiam, pois ela não fazia mistério, do preço de sua cotação no rol da moça; e longe de se agastarem com a franqueza, divertiam-se com o jogo que muitas vezes resultava do ágio de suas ações naquela empresa nupcial.

Dava-se isto quando qualquer dos apaixonados tinha a felicidade de fazer alguma coisa a contento da moça e satisfazer-lhe as fantasias; porque nesse caso ela elevava-lhe a cotação, assim como abaixava a daquele que a contrariava ou incorria em seu desagrado.

Muito devia a cobiça embrutecer esses homens, ou cegá-los de paixão, para não verem o frio escárneo com que Isabella se ludibriava nestes brincos ridículos, que eles tomavam por garridices de menina, e não eram senão ímpetos de uma irritação íntima e talvez mórbida.

A verdade é que todos porfiavam, às vezes colhidos por desânimo passageiro, mas logo restaurados por uma esperança obstinada, nenhum se resolvia a abandonar o campo; e muito menos o Mike Newton que parecia figurar na cabeça do rol.

Não acompanharei Isabella em sua efêmera passagem pelos salões da corte, onde viu, jungido a seu carro de triunfo, tudo que a nossa sociedade tinha de mais elevado e brilhante.

Proponho-me unicamente a referir o drama íntimo e estranho que decidiu do destino dessa mulher singular.


	2. capitulo 2

Senhora

Primeira parte

II

Seriam nove horas do dia.

Um sol ardente de março esbate-se nas venezianas que vestem as sacadas de uma sala, nas Laranjeiras.

A luz coada pelas venezianas empanadas debuxa com a suavidade do nimbo o gracioso busto de Isabella sobre o aveludado escarlate do papel que forra o gabinete.

Reclinada na conversadeira com os olhos a vagar pelo crepúsculo do aposento, a moça parece imersa em intensa cogitação. O recolho apaga-lhe no semblante, como no porte, a reverberação mordaz que de ordinário ela desfere de si, como a chama sulfúrea de um relâmpago.

Mas a serenidade que se derramara por toda a sua pessoa, se de alguma sorte desmaia a cintilação de sua beleza, a embebe de um fluído inefável de meiguice e carinho, que a torna irresistível.

Seus olhos já não tem aqueles fulvos lampejos, que despedem dos salões, e que, a igual do mormaço, crestam. Nos lábios, em vez do cáustico sorriso, borbulha agora a flor d'alma a rever os íntimos enlevos.

Sombreia o formoso semblante uma tinta de melancolia que não lhe é habitual desde certo tempo, e que não obstante se diria o matiz mais próprio das feições delicadas. Há mulheres assim, a quem um perfume de tristeza idealiza. As mais violentas paixões são inspiradas por esses anjos de exílio.

Isabella concentra-se de todo dentro de si; ninguém ao ver essa gentil menina, na aparência tão calma e tranqüila, acreditaria que nesse momento ela agita e resolve o problema de sua existência,; e prepara-se para sacrificar irremediavelmente todo o seu futuro.

Alguém que entrava no gabinete veio arrancar a formosa pensativa à sua longa meditação. Era D. Sue, a senhora que exercia junto de Isabella o ofício de guarda-moça.

A viúva aproximou-se da conversadeira para estalar um beijo na face da menina, que só nessa ocasião acordou da profunda distração em que estava absorta.

Isabella correu a vista surpresa pelo aposento; e interrogou uma miniatura de relógio presa à cintura por uma cadeia de ouro fosco.

Entretanto D. Sue, acomodando a sua gordura semissecular em uma das vastas cadeiras de braços que ficavam ao lado da conversadeira, dispunha-se a esperar pelo almoço.

- Está fatigada de ontem? Perguntou a viúva com expressão de afetada ternura que exigia seu cargo.

- Nem por isso; mas sinto-me lânguida; há de ser o calor, respondeu a moça para dar uma razão qualquer de sua atitude pensativa.

Estes bailes que acabam tão tarde não devem ser bons para a saúde; por isso é que em Chicago há tanta moça magra e amarela. Ora, ontem, quando serviram a ceia pouco faltava para tocar matinas em Santa Teresa. Se a primeira quadrilha começou com o toque do Aragão!... Havia muita confusão; o serviço não esteve mau, mas andou tão atrapalhado!...

D. Sue continuou por aí além a descrever suas impressões do baile de véspera, sem tirar os olhos do semblante de Isabella, onde espiava o efeito de suas palavras, pronta a desdizer-se de qualquer observação, ao menor indício de contrariedade.

Deixou-a a moça falar, desejosa de desprender-se e embalar-se ao rumor dessa voz que ouvia, sem compreender. Sabia que a viúva conversava acerca do baile; mas não acompanhava o que ela dizia.

De repente, porém, interrompeu-a:

- Que tal achou a Tanyazinha , D. Sue?

A velha fez semblante de recordar-se.

A Tanyazinha?... É aquela moça toda de azul?

- Com espigas de prata nos cabelos e nos apanhados da saia; simples e de muito bom gosto.

- Lembra-me. É uma menina bem galante! Afirmou a viúva.

- E bem educada. Dizem que toca piano perfeitamente, e que tem uma voz muito agradável.

- Mas não costuma aparecer na sociedade. É a primeira vez que a encontramos; não me lembro de a ter visto antes.

- Foi a primeira vez!

Pronunciando estas palavras, a moça parecia de novo sentir sua alma refranger-se atraída imperiosamente por esse pensamento recôndito que a absorvia.

Mas reagiu contra essa preocupação e dirigiu-se à viúva em um tom vivo e instante:

- Diga-me uma coisa, D. Sue!

- O que é, Isabella?

- Mas há de ser franca. Promete-me?

- Franca? Mais do que eu sou, menina? Se é este o meu defeito!...

A moça hesitava:

- Experimente, senhora!

- Quem acha a senhora mais bonita, a Tânya ou eu? Disse afinal Isabella empalidecendo de leve.

- Ora, ora! Acudiu a viúva a rir. Está zombando, Isabella. Pois a Tanya é para se comparar a você?

- Seja sincera!

-Outras muito mais bonitas que ela não chegam a seus pés.- A viúva citou quatro ou cinco nomes de moças que então andavam no galarim e dos quais não me recordo agora.

- É tão elegante! Disse Isabella como se completasse uma reflexão íntima.

- São gostos!

- Em todo o caso é mais bem educada do que eu?

- Do que você, Isabella? Há de ser difícil que se encontre em todo a Chicago outra moça que tenha a sua educação. Lá mesmo, por Paris, de que tanto se fala, duvido que haja.

- Obrigada! É esta a sua franqueza, D. Sue?

- Sim senhora; a minha franqueza está em dizer a verdade, e não escondê-la. Demais, isso é o que todos vêem e repetem. Você toca piano como o Arnaud, canta como uma prima-dona, e conversa na sala com os deputados e os diplomatas, que eles ficam todos enfeitiçados. E como há de ser assim? Quando você quer, Isabella, fala que parece uma novela.

- Já vejo que a senhora não é nada lisonjeira. Está desmerecendo no meus dotes, acudiu a menina sublinhando a última palavra com um fino sorriso de ironia. Então não sabe, D. Sue, que eu tenho um estilo de ouro, o mais sublime de todos os estilos, a cuja eloqüência arrebatadora não se resiste? As que falam como uma novela, em vil prosa, são essas moças românticas e pálidas que se andam evaporando em suspiros; eu falo como um poema: sou a poesia que brilha e deslumbra!

- Entendo o que você quer dizer; o dinheiro faz do feio bonito, e dá tudo, até saúde. Mas repare bem, os seus maiores admiradores são justamente aqueles que não podem pretender sua riqueza; uns casados, outros já velhos...

- Quando pela primeira vez fumaram perto da senhora, não sentiu alguma coisa, um atordoamento?... Pois o ouro tem uma fumaça invisível, que embriaga ainda mais do que a do charuto de Havana, e até mesmo do que a desse nojento cigarro de papel, com que os rapazes de hoje se incensam. Toda essa gente que rodeia um velho ricaço, ministro, senadores e fidalgos, de certo não espera casar-se com a burra do sujeito; mas sofre a atração do dinheiro.

- Agora mesmo, Isabella, você está me dando razão e mostrando sua instrução. Quem há de dizer que uma menina de sua idade sabe muito mais do que muitos homens que aprenderam nas academias? E assim é bom; porque senão, com a riqueza que lhe deixou seu avô, sozinha no mundo, por força que havia de ser enganada.

- Antes fosse! Murmurou a moça recaindo em sua meditação.

D. Sue ainda proferiu algumas palavras em continuação da conversa, mas notou que a moça não lhe prestava a menor atenção, antes parecia esquivar-se de qualquer impressão exterior, para mais profundamente reconcentrar-se.

Então com o tacto dessas almas feitas para a domesticidade moral, ergueu-se; e trocando alguns passos pela sala, disfarçou a reparar nas estatuetas de alabastro e vasos de porcelana colocados no mármore vermelho dos consolos.

Assim de costas para a conversadeira, mostrava-se despercebida daquele enlevo de Isabella, a quem de certo havia de contrariar, quando voltasse da distração à presença de uma pessoa a escrutar-lhe nos gestos o segredo dos pensamentos.

Não teriam decorrido cinco minutos quando ouvia D. Sue um som trépido e cristalino, que ela bem conhecia por tê-lo muitas vezes escutado. Voltou-se e viu Isabella, cujos lábios de nácar vibravam ainda com o harpejo daquele ríspido sorriso.

A gentil menina surgira de sua pensativa languidez, como uma estátua de cera que transmutando-se em jaspe de repente, se erigisse altiva e desdenhosa, desferindo de si os lívidos e fulvos reflexos do mármore polido.

Ela caminhou para as janelas, e com petulância nervosa, suspendeu impetuosamente as duas venezianas, que pareciam um peso excessivo para sua mão fina e mimosa.

A torrente da luz precipitando-se pela abertura das janelas, encheu o aposento; e a moça adiantou-se até a sacada, para banhar-se nessas cascatas de sol, que lhe borbotavam sobre a régia fronte coroada do diadema de cabelos castanhos e desdobravam-se pelas formosas espáduas como uma túnica de ouro.

Embebia-se de luz. Quem a visse nesse momento assim resplandecente, poderia acreditar que sob as pregas do roupão de cambraia estava a ondular voluptuosamente a ninfa das chamas, a lasciva salamandra, em que se transformara de chofre a fada encantada.

Depois de saturar-se de sol como a alva papoula, que se cora aos beijos de seu real amante, a moça dirigiu-se ao piano e estouvadamente o abriu. Dos turbilhões da estrepitosa tempestade cromática, que revolvia o teclado, desprendeu-se afinal a sublime imprecação da Norma, quando rugindo ciúme, fulmina a perfídia de Polião.

Moderando os arrojos dessa instrumentação vertiginosa, para fazer o acompanhamento, a moça começou a cantar; mas às primeiras notas, sentindo-se tolhida pela posição, abandonou o piano, e em pé, no meio da sala, roçagando a saia do roupão como se fosse a cauda do pálio gaulês, ela reproduziu com a voz e o gesto aquela epopéia do coração traído, que tantas vezes tinha visto representada por Lagrange.

A ferocidade da mulher enganada, sanha da leoa ferida, nunca teve para exprimí-la, nem mesmo na exímia cantora, uma voz mais bramida, um gesto mais sublime. As notas que desatavam-se dos lábios de Aurélia, possantes de vigor e harmonia, deixavam após si um frêmito, que lembrava o silvo da serpente, sobretudo quando este braço mimoso hirto para vibrar o supremo desprezo.

D. Sue, apesar de habituada desde muito ao caráter excêntrico de Isabella contemplava-a com surpresa nesse momento; e desconfiava que alguma coisa de extraordinário ocorrera na vida da moça, que a tornara a princípio tão pensativa, e produzia agora esse acesso sentimental.

Entretanto ela com a mesma volubilidade que a tomara ao erguer-se da conversadeira, correu para D. Sue, travou-lhe do pulso fazendo-a de Polião, e deu imediatamente um jeito cômico à cena que terminou em risadas.


	3. Chapter 3

Senhora

III

Era hora do almoço. As duas senhoras puseram-se à mesa.

Isabela distinguia-se pela sobriedade, que era nela a conseqüência de temperamento e educação. Não quer isto dizer que fosse dessa espécie de moças papilionáceas que se alimentam do pólen das flores, e para quem o comer é um ato desgracioso e prosaico.

Bem ao contrário, ela sabia que a nutrição dá a seiva de beleza, sem a qual as cores desmaiam nas faces e os sorrisos nos lábios, como as efêmeras e pálidas florações de uma roseira ética.

Assim não tinha vergonha de comer; e sem vaidade acreditava que o esmalte de seus dentes não era menos gracioso quando eles se triscavam como a crepitação de um colar de pérolas, nem o matiz de seus lábios menos saboroso quando chupavam uma fruta, ou se entreabriam para receber o alimento.

Nessa ocasião, porém, a moça fez exceção a seus hábitos de sobriedade; ela que não gostava de especiarias, e só de longe em longe bebia algumas gotas de licor, quis experimentar quanto molho e condimento picante havia em casa; e para remate bebeu um cálice de Xerez.

D. Sue sem esquecer o almoço, continuava a observar de parte a menina, cada vez mais convencida da existência de um acontecimento importante que havia alterado a calma habitual da moça.

Esse acontecimento, na opinião da viúva, não podia ser outro senão aquele que tamanha influência exerce nas meninas de dezoito anos, sobretudo se não dependem de ninguém para dispor de si.

D. Sue tinha, pois como certo que Isabella, a desdenhosa, sentira afinal uma inclinação; estava ansiosa a viúva, para conhecer o feliz que tivera o poder de cativar a altiva rainha dos salões, tão adorada, quanto fria e indiferente.

Revolvia na mente as recordações da noite anterior para certificar-se que não aparecera no baile nenhum moço desconhecido de quem Isabella se pudesse apaixonar de súbito. Devia ser, pois qualquer dos antigos adoradores, dos que ela escarnecia que por alguma circunstância inexplicável alcançara render-lhe enfim o coração.

Não se pode conter a viúva; em risco de desagradar a menina, dirigiu-lhe uma pergunta indireta com que se propunha a entabular a conversa, e conforme a resposta dirigí-la para o ponto.

- Não sei que lhe acho hoje, Isabella! Parece-me tão contente, e até mais bonita, se é possível, do que de costume!

- Deveras!

- Não é exageração, não. Olhe! As moças quando se vestem para um baile onde esperam encontrar alguém, ficam mais bonitas do que são. Mas você está hoje ainda mais bonita do que nos bailes. Nunca lhe vi assim. Aqui anda volta de algum segredinho!

- Quer saber qual é? Perguntou Isabella com um sorriso.

- Não sou curiosa; replicou a viúva sentindo o pungir daquele sorriso.

- Resolvi ser freira!

- Está bom!

- Mas meu convento há de ser este mesmo mundo em que vivemos, que nenhum outro teria mais penitências e mortificações para mim.

Desmentindo logo após a gravidade destas palavras com uma risada galhofeira,

Isabella deixou na sala de jantar D. Sue, espantada de que uma menina imensamente rica e formosa, desejada por todos, pudesse ter semelhantes pensamentos, ainda mesmo por gracejo.

Isabella que se dirigira ao seu toucador, sentou-se a uma escrivaninha de araritá guarnecida de relevos de bronze dourado e escreveu uma carta de poucas linhas.

A todos os pormenores dessa comezinha operação, no dobrar a folha de papel, encerrá-la na capa, derreter o lacre e imprimir o sinete, a moça deliberadamente aplicava a maior atenção e esmero.

Ou essa carta era destinada a quem tudo lhe merecia, ou nesse apuro e cuidado buscava Isabella disfarçar a hesitação que a surpreendera no momento de realizar uma idéia anteriormente assentada.

Depois de sobrescrita a carta, a moça tirou do segredo da secretária um cofre cor de sândalo embutido de marfim.

Havia ali entre cartas e flores murchas um cartão de visita, já amarelo, que ela escondeu no bolso do roupão, depois de guardado na sua carteirinha de veludo.

Ao som do tímpano apareceu um criado. Isabella entregou-lhe a carta com um gesto vivo e a voz breve e receosa de súbito arrependimento.

- Para o Sr. Vouture! Depressa!

Sentiu então Isabella essa quietude que sucede às lutas do coração. Ela tinha afinal resolvido o problema inextricável de sua vida; e em vez de abandonar-se ao acaso e deixarse levar pelo turbilhão do mundo, achara em sua alma a força precisa para dirigir os acontecimentos e dominar o futuro.

Daí provinha a calma de que revestia-se ao deixar o toucador e que outra vez imprimia à sua beleza uma doce expressão de melancolia e resignação.

D. Sue como de costume, esperava que Isabella dispusesse a maneira por que passariam a manhã, pois a viúva não tinha outra ocupação que não fosse agradar à menina, fazer-lhe companhia e prestar-se a todas as suas vontades e caprichos.

Para isto recebia além do tratamento uma boa mesada que ia acumulando para os tempos difíceis, como já os havia passado logo depois da perda do marido.

- Você não sai hoje, Isabella?

- Pode ser. Mas não se constranja por meu respeito.

- Há de ficar sozinha?

- Tenho em que empregar o tempo. Um negócio grave! Tornou a menina sorrindo.

- É já alguma penitenciazinha?

- Ainda não; é a profissão de noviça.

Nessa ocasião e no meio das risadas da menina, anunciaram o sr. Vouture, que foi imediatamente introduzido na sala.

- Recebi sua carta em caminho; ia ao Machado. Estou às suas ordens, Isabella.

Era o senhor Vouture um velho de pequena estatura, não muito gordo, mas rolho e bojudo como um vaso chinês. Apesar de seu corpo rechonchudo tinha certa vivacidade buliçosa e saltitante que lhe dava petulâncias de rapaz, e casava perfeitamente com os olhinhos de azougue.

Logo à primeira apresentação reconhecia-se o tipo desses folgazões que trazem sempre um provimento de boas risadas com que se festejam a si mesmos.

Quando o Vouture na qualidade de tio fora pelo juiz de órfãos encarregado da tutela de Isabella, deu-se um incidente que desde logo determinou a natureza das relações entre o tutor e sua pupila.

Pretendia o velho levar a menina para a companhia de sua família.

Opôs-se formalmente Isabella; e declarou que era sua intenção viver em casa própria, na companhia de D. Sue.

- Mas atenda, minha menina, que ainda é menor.

- Tenho dezoito anos.

- Só aos vinte e um é que poderá viver sobre si e governar-se.

- É a sua opinião? Vou pedir ao juiz que me dê outro tutor mais condescendente.

- Como diz?

- E tais argumentos lhe apresentarei, que ele há de atender-me.

A vista desse tom positivo, o Vouture refletiu, e julgou mais prudente não contrariar a vontade da menina. Aquela idéia do pedido ao juiz para remoção da tutela não lhe agradara. Pensava ele que às mulheres ricas e bonitas não faltam protetores de influência.

Logo depois dos cumprimentos, D. Sue retirou-se para deixar a moça em liberdade. Bem desejos tinha a viúva de assistir a essas conferências que o Vouture costumava Ter de vez em quando com a pupila acerca de contas da tutela; mas neste ponto Isabella era de extrema reserva e não gostava que ninguém entendesse com o que ela chamava seus negócios.

- Faça favor, meu tio! Disse a moça abrindo uma porta lateral.

Essa porta dava para um gabinete elegantemente mobiliado; o centro era ocupado por uma banca oval, como o resto dos trastes, de erable e coberta com um pano azul de franjas escarlates. Sobre a mesa, em salva de prata, havia o tinteiro e mais preparos de escrever.

No momento em que Isabella, depois de passar o Vouture, ia por sua vez entrar no gabinete, apareceu à porta da saleta a Bernardina, velha a quem a menina protegia com esmolas. A sujeita parara com um modo tímido, esperando permissão para adiantar-se.

Isabella aproximou-se dela com um gesto de interrogação.

- Quis vir ontem, segredou a Bernardina; mas não pude, que atacou-me o reumatismo. Era para dizer que ele chegou.

- Já sabia!

- Ah! Quem lhe contou? Pois foi ontem, havia de ser mais de meio dia.

- Entre!

Isabella cortou o diálogo, indicando à velha o corredor que levava para o interior; e passando ao gabinete cerrou a porta sobre si.

Não escapou este pormenor ao Isabella, que pela solenidade da conferência avaliava de sua importância.

Com que história virá ela hoje? Dizia entre si o alegre velhinho.

Isabella sentou-se à mesa de erable, convidando o tutor a ocupar a poltrona que lhe ficava defronte.


End file.
